Help from World of Ninja
by Naruto Loves FemKyuubi
Summary: Naruto and Kyuubi in new adventures
1. chapter 1

Help from the World of Ninja

In deep of the night were flashing lightling from magical sticks. Battle between wizards was terrified. Girl is helping wounded boy to move from the battle. They have found entry in small cave and get inside. Sound of battle was loosing from far away. Girl was attending her friend, and then interested look around the cave. In middle of cave was unusual blue stone.

In the same moment in another world in magical forest, boy and girl were talking. He was suggesting to stay here to give a time to villagers to acsept them, but girl was much realistic, and she says they don't have future here. Villagers will never acsept them.

In cave wounded boy was smiling and said: "Krystal without your great strength I could never make out". "It is good having a girl werewolf." Girl has pulled a finger through her long brown hair and added: " And it is good that my change is not depending on full moon." "Krystal it's worst and worst, they are stronger and stronger, we need help."

"Look this blue stone Harry. I think it's full of magic." " Shall we try …"

They have pointed their wands on stone and then a miracle is happened.

The door of portal has opened and through door they have looked at boy and girl. And at same time they are looking at them." Who are you?" asked Harry and Krystal.

"We are Naruto and Kyuubi, and who are you and where are you?"

"We are Harry and Krystal and we are in Earth"

"You are wounded what happened to you?"

"Here is war between wizards, we are good wizards, but tonight we have lost a battle from others."

"Do you need help? We are powerful warriors."

"Come to us, we need any help."

Naruto and Kyuubi has crossed over the portal. Young people are sitting together and telling their life stories.

Harry and Krystal were talking how life was good in magical community, till dark wizards have showed up. They were talking about dark times and fight for survival.

Naruto and Kyuubi were talking about their problems, of nonacsepting their love from villagers and their desire to find place for living. In that moment Krystal has jumped:

"They found us."

In jump she become big brown werewolf and start fight. Lighting from dark wizard has scratched her body, but she still has defeated him. After her Kyuubi has firing fireballs, two more dark wizards has fallen. One has passed through and attacked Harry, but he meet Naruto's lightings. Magic from dark wizards didn't affected Naruto and Kyuubi. Soon they won.

When the fight was over, Naruto has used his demonic powers and healed wounds from Harry and Krystal, and said:

"Kyuubi life here is sure interesting, we stay."

This is the first part of story, is for Mikie-From-Ireland, my heroes Naruto and Kyuubi in next adventures.


	2. Chapter 2

Using magic group has teleported to Krystal's house. Her home is in little village between mountains long away from people. Village is so old they can't even remember the name. In Krystal's house has welcomed them her grandmother a little old woman, full of understanding for young people's problem. While they where siting, granny was enthusiastically shouted:

"Look at them! Two beautiful demons. How did you two arrived in our world?"

"Granny that's a long story" answered Krystal.

"They were helping you in battle, aren't they, my dear?" granny was curios.

"I didn't see demons a long time."

"And when did you see demons granny?"

Naruto and Kyuubi are looking each other shocked, they are not first demons on Earth.

"Granny…"

"In the morning my dear, now is dinner and rest"

After dinner, Harry and Krystal showed Naruto and Kyuubi house next to granny's.

It was a nice house but nobody is living there. Krystal was telling them that house belongs to her cousin who disappeared long time ago before she was born. She explain them that almost houses in village is empty only couple of older people are still living in village. Others villagers who had disappeared are probably dead.

"Krystal" Kyuubi asked her" This is a village of werewolves isn't it?"

"Yes, but my tribe was peaceful before evil wizards of Lord Voldermort started to hunt us. We will talk all this tomorrow."

In the morning, after breakfast they are sitting in the garden and Krystal started to tell them of her origin.

"Granny and Grandpa have come here when the life became very hard in the place from where they came from. I don't know where because they never spoke about it. That was many centuries ago, we werewolves lives very long. Here they created a very small village and tribe grows. But in this century many died in fight with dark wizards."

While Krystal was talking, the old man came running shouting:" Punching punching!"

He became werewolf running and youth follows him. In the end of forest they saw a terrible scene, a group of wizards was fighting with werewolves. Unequal struggle were soon ended Naruto's lightling. Werewolves soon became old people who looked at Naruto with gratefully." Nobody got killed" spoke old man," we won for the first time".

Naruto was happy because they helped old people to protect the village.

Walking through the village Kyuubi said:

"You know this is a nice place for life. We can protect it"

"I agree. People are nice and kind."

"Do you think sometimes of children?"

"What?"

'Six is so beautiful number…"

Naruto and Kyuubi's adventures goes on.

For Mikie-From-Ireland greetings from Sasha Naruto


	3. Chapter 3

In the dark forest is a group of darker people talked quietly.

"Something happening in that werewolf's village. In the last attack we lost many people, and now we can't even found it. They are using some kind of magic to hide it from us. Everything we tried rejected from protection they are using."

" Have you noticed that the last attack used more firepower? Those are werewolf! They can tear up all lookups and are resistant to most magical attacks, but so much firepower did not have. A couple of their friends were young wizards, how do they got so much power?"

"Your own inability to win a couple old dogs repliest some miracle. Lord Voldemort will be dissatisfied. Werewolves must join or perish."

"If you have finished arque listen to my next plan…"

Quiet rustling of poor heard in remote corner of darkness beneath the old forest. One big werewolf sniffing cautiously peeked and was soon a big black shadow that slither trough that part of forest without of sound, without a quiver of leaves.

The shadow of a hidden meadow turned in a Krustal:

"Oh I slither two hills, I was not noticed. But they put an spell of silence, I could not hear what saved us a new abomination."

"You know Krustal,"said Naruto" I think this time will be in terms of a scam or a trap for open attack fail."

"You are right Naruto" Harry added" is likely to try to send someone in village. Pay attention to all foreigners who will come in, Krustal you know the villagers, if anyone of them is different sent a sigh immediately. Because if anyone of them is under the spell, he will betray us against his will."

"Harry, it is difficult to enchant werewolves, we're resistant to magic."

"Yes Krustal, it is difficult but not impossible. They have a great breakthrough various areas of dark magic, everything becomes possible."

"Ok lets go to the village, there is nothing we can do"

While the young people engaged in espionage, and check the guard in village there was an unexpected change. After fifty years first a caravan of Gypsies entered the village Krustal's grandma could not believe her eyes.

Protection didn't work!

The caravan found the village, they saw it and all of villagers. The grandmother ask herself. Is that resistance or something much worse?

While our brave foursome arrived, the tent was already set in village echoed song and dance.

"I cannot believe it,"Kyuubi hissed," how to find a traitor in order to detect the trap and protect them all?"

"I think my dear I think" Naruto add.

"Harry works on the spell for discovery of enchanted people and a spell for protection. Girls walk trough the village and take a good sniff of each. Those who have been enchanted by magic, any herbs or otherwise smell do not feel the smell, but a werewolf girl and a demon girl have probably more sensitive noses. I'm going around to find a place of breaktrough."

Fulfilling their mission, Naruto is the third time visiting the village and checking protection. While the way trough someone's garden full of weeds, on pathway he observed a moment tingle. Without thinking he struck with lightning and something found a charred pieces in ashes and took it to Harry. With careful examination from Harry, is found that it was a teleportion key, and certainly there is more that Naruto did not found. Report of girl was even blacker, all children smell strange, can not attack the children, what to do.

At that moment, grandmother arrives with big box full of chocolates:

" Harry, all the candies charm with anti-spell to break the enchantment, the children are my concern, and you can find around the village the teleportion my children there is not much time, during the performance they will attack."

While grandmother keep stuffing chocolates in every children's mouth, our foursome was running around and destroying the keys. When they know what to do with small spell of searching the keys are destroyed rapidly.

After a furious one-hour chase, they found themselves with grandmother in kitchen. Empty chocolate box is lying carelessly on the table, and grandmother laughed and said that some adults had to eat chocolate.

"Arrange on four sides and wait. There is still possibility to fall, but the village is informed, and nomads will stay in their tents, and the show must go."

An adventure of Naruto and Kyuubi , my heroes, will continue.

This story is for Mikie-From-Ireland from Sasha Naruto


	4. Chapter 4

The northern side of village… Inaccessible hills and dark forests. Naruto is set a lot of traps and prepared to wait. In that moment two old men came to him, he could not believe his eyes, elderly sneaked to him and discovered his hideout. Elders became werewolves and immediately gained power and speed. With a silent snarl they explain to him that they are his support. How can he refuse them when he already started to worry for their safety. Some traps have been activated and screams are heard. A wave of dark wizards was going to flood the village.

From Naruto's hands are flashing lightning, but the enemy are to much. Somewhere behind him he heard a painful cry of old werewolf and he knew without checking that the old men is lost. He flew through black wave and burned all on his way but the dark wizards were also good fighters and on his body, regardless of speed and power was already wounds and burns. He broke the big black ball and took out another werewolf cruelly wounded and injured and pushed him into a ditch, there was no time to help him.

With the start of waves found at the end and followed them to destroy as much as possible.

The attack was launched and from the other side. Harry fought with magic on led with small group. He defended with magic and old werewolves were tearing apart all that Harry blocked.

Small Kyuubi as a fiery tern spinning on its end. Dark wizards fell as pins. They could not stop the fiery tern, or cross over.

During this time Crystal had other problems. With her group was drawn in tough battle. Huge brown werewolf fought for her home and all her enemies were as red small spots that attracts and further upset her. When enemies are tired, she left company of defenders and hastily ran to village.

A group of enemies who have broken trough attacked the old little lady who has been luring them into a big circus tent-stalls. Who entered no more left, and soon tent=stalls full of enemies exploded.

"Grandma" screamed Crystal, ready to thrown herself in to the fire to save her last family member.

"Hey little one calm down, I have more tricks in my sleeve," she heard a cheerful voice of her granny.

"We were good right now, isn't it?".

"Ah Grandma how you scared me".

Old werewolves scattered enemies, and grandmother organized assistance to the injured and burial of those who unfortunately fell in struggle for survival.

Deep in a night where everything is cleaned, grandmother has issued command to gather all their stuff to leave a village and move somewhere their enemy won't find them and won't recognize them.

"But granny", Naruto objected,"We broke them, there won't come back soon…"

"Oh my son, but now they know where we never would be safe. That is difficult life. It's a better for all of us if we are to disappear. Do not be sad, this happen before. We will return here when humans forget this place."

This story is for Mikie-From-Ireland from Sasha Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

Old abandoned square in a modest seaside town. Two of three old men walking uncertain and worried looks a little worried and went into the dilapidated inn.

On the roof square and the old men carefully watched two pairs of eyes hidden under the shadows of old town.

"Crystal, this pace will not get any until tomorrow."

"I know,Kyuubi,I know, but they are old, they left all of their life and with nothing left for unknown. That's terrible for them."

"Oh I understand, Good to be careful, no one follows them."

"Do not worry, the animal instinct in them are very strong. They are really wary."

"You're right, but they seems so sad. Any careful observer will notice that something is wrong."

"That is something we cannot change. There are two more groups and they are happy to arrive. I hope that guys are doing well for further transport."

While girls are whispering and guarding on the roof, in the inn is led gall but also quiet discussion.

"Order of the Phoenix has provided shelter for every member of the lost village, and this idea of yours…"

"Lupin,look at things from their point of view", Harry hisses,"They are old and have spent their lives that are much longer then your of their children are dead or missing and you would now separate them and send each of them to the other end of the you any heart?"

"I have not thought about it so I think that you are right, but I worry how many of them will be exposed of darkness are everywhere."

"That's why we checked fishing hunt community,"added Naruto."They are willing to accept these lively elders to work on ships, and old women will be organized with fishing hunt are plenty of old sailors and number of old people will not be so how is your coperation with them?"

"They are are so powerful and reasonable that I don't understand how people calls us with same name. When I transform I do not know myself, but for them there is no difference whether they are people or wolves they are same person. I don't understand that. I will come more often to learn about them, to learn how to control myself."

The next day, the fishing fleet sailed into the hunt , reinforced the old sea wolves.

Loose pickup coughing on road left for manorial property at the end of old town. It was drove by old loose man accompanied by his old wife. These are masked Naruto and Kyuubi who decided to take advantage of their ninja warriors abilities to explore property holding a suspicion that there are supporters of darkness. The mask is perfect no one would suspect with magic or not that these two are the most powerful warriors on the planet.

Pickup parked in front of the main house and the guards are already running to expel old intruder away. Naruto is widely argued as a real peevish old man, that he and his dear invited to take a load of apples. Guardians are awkwardly trying to catch the old man with cane dancing skillfully evaded between them. At one point the old man screamed:

"MY DEAR , what have you done with her heartless sons of mothers even worse!"

Old woman were nowhere.

The guards provided by the crazy sprint on property. They run in and out from the large house, entered the auxiliary facilities, barns and sheds, an old woman was nowhere. Strange old man screamed and jumped for them, so the noise was terrible.

Owner of property got out to see what kind of crowd and noise. Somehow he managed to calm down desperate old man and called him in a kitchen for a cup of tea. In the kitchen they found a lost old woman sipping tea with cook's assistant. Happiness was not an end for an old man, who wept and cuddled his sweetheart that was probably deaf when she did not react with whole noise.

Boss shook a small assistant and he said he found the grandmother cowering in the corner of the kitchen while everyone shouted and ran somewhere, he took pity on her and cook her tea.

Granny was found and resolved the question of apples, old couple are invited to another property with similar names. The old pickup was coughing hard to get through the main gate and headed to an unknown destination.

In that moment as if volcano started working under the main building. Basement disappeared in fire and entire part collapsed. Confused guards did not know what befallen them, and the boss is powerless gnashing his teeth.

In truck the old woman spoke with young Kyuubi's voice:

"You know Naruto you were right. Below is a laboratory building and were moved much away from research. Their new weapon would destroy our friends very fast. But the records are gone, and memories of lost lab-men, lab flew into the air."

"Never doubted in you my dear. But do you know what Crystal's granny cook?"


	6. Chapter 6

The dark room in unknown castle dimlly lit by the fireplace,the vast swaying shadow towered over a nervous group of people:

"Werewolfs' village deserted…Werewolfs vanished…Laboratory for research arms blown up…How did that happened? I want answers!"

The sillence was terrible.

"Captain don't you know the cause?"

"My Lord, young wizards who took the fight in this time are very talented, and they have luck as if they were born in casino…"

"Talent,Luck…You fight with children and you loose…They are young,emotional, did it not occur to you that you can cheat them."

"Scam… I think that something can be organized by the it comfirmed that young Harry is in the north where he is organizing the supply for his group?Excelent…We have one wretch whom we caught last trap is for that female wolf,when we catch her everybody is ours both wizards and is some kind of a princess for them"

Crystal stormed to her grandmother out of her mind:

"Grandma they caught Harry, they hold him in old castle on Black Hill. I am going there before it's too late."

"Stop child, maybe it's a trap. I know you didn't heard with Harry a couple of days, but this looks like a trap to me."

"Grandma they torture him, I have to save him. When Naruto and Kyuubi arrive tell them what is happening."

"Stop child wait for them. You will need all help you can get."

"No time grandma. He will die from torture."

Her long brown hair barely touched the door while she ran to meet destiny.

"I do not like this at all," whispers Crystal's grandma.

Big black shadow around the old part of castle. There was a night and no one would notice.

"Where are the guards" was the question that ran through Crystal's head."There is no magic protection nor guards?Where is everybody? This place as if it was abandoned…"

While she investicated inner courtyard she felt a gust of wind. Not even a quick high jump didn't saved her. She found herself in cage howling furiosly. Harry was not captured at all but he will be now thanks to her will be a bait for whole angrily shakes entire grid, but she could not break them.

"I can not believe this is happening" was her last thought before a beam of magic spell hit her and send her down to the bottom of cage and fall asleep.

Crystal's grandmother was painfuly and quietly howling in the citchen of her new home. Not even Kyuubi could help Crystal's grandma with comforting words and care. Naruto with speed that all demons have went to the north, he found Harry and brought him to help with Crystal's rescue mission. Everywhere were notice visible to wizards, if they do not surender by the dawn Crystal will be killed.

Harry already wanted to move to surrender himself, they barely stoped already had a plan for action, but she needed grandma.

"Grandma I will switch near to Crystal no matter what obstacles, they can not stop me, but I can not find her, only blood can find blood, do you understand that ? I must take you with me , you must feel where is she, to protect her,and boys and couple of werewolfs will attack castle. We start now to not give them a time to kill her"

"You child lead and I will listen…to not jeopardize action with my impatience"

Kyuubi made a demonic vortex, and she and grandma were gone in a instant. In next moment they were already in a deep and dark dungeon. In the middle of the dungeon was a big cage that the Crystal wildly banged but could not get unknowingly move forward and only Kyuubi's firm hand stoped her to prevent the whole prison was a big trap.

From small Kyuubi's hands flew out huge fireballs that burned both traps and guards. The attack on the castle started. Grandma has already opened cage and drew hers wounded granddaughter.

Naruto using the vortex appeared everywhere around the castle, and where he would appear there were no survivors. Not yet was the time to declare that demon was fighting with good guys, actualy two demons.

Harry and werewolvs are holding two companies of dark wizards quite took her friends out, and prison was destroyed by fire. Soon castle itself begin to collapse. Naruto didn't waste time, everything have to be burned. Traces were not allowed to be left behind.

Survivor of a group of dark wizards were shaking in front of fury of their master.

"Three companies of the best fighters…Three companies of the most powerful wizards… carefully preparied trap from which there is no escape and all perished in the fire…You do not know whether Werewolf's princess survived…You got killed by children."

Screams of his followers were the only answer.

During this time on the other side, wounds were treating, a young man whispered softly:

" Promise me that you will be careful Crystal. I cannot imagine that something happens to you.

Promise me…"

Dedicated to my heroes and to Mikie-From-Ireland.

Grettings from Sasha Naruto


	7. Chapter 7

Small inn in the port. In the garden at the table were four young people. Hotly discussed but softly,reaching out to neighboring tables only vaque murmur.

For the neighboring tables,were sitting on two or three old men peacefully smoking theirs pipe with glasses of beer. However a carefull observer would noticed that they are watching the enviroment and four young group.

Discussion at table ran fast as train,the main word was leading a long-haired brunette noticeable pale:

"I had enough. You all act as if I am made of glass. Naruto healed all my injures and I am ready for action. What do we know about enemy?"

"Crystal" Kyuubi tried to reduce tension:

"Just because you are healed, does not mean you are just fine. You are still very pale and you need time to recover strenght. Magic healed you quickly, but your body still needs time to be completely cured."

"I hate this. I am surrounded by support group and you won't let me do anything. I am going to be crazy!"

"You know girls I have a great idea!" Naruto says:" Do you want to go fishing in the afternoon cruise. We are going to help the fishermen, you can sunbate, make a sandwich…We will spend the night at the sea, a good opportunity to recharge our batteries a bit and not to fall into trouble."

"Shall we" Harry's eyes cheerfully shine on"I would like to one day be an ordinary young man who spends a romantic evening on the boat with his girlfriend…"

"True romance Harry" Kyuubi started to giggle"Fish everywhere, intestines burst. Sea wolves yelling at us to get away so they can work, nothing more beatuful…"

"Kyuubi you know what I mean, and it not so bad, we need a little peace, and I know that I am right."

"Al right, all right" and Crystal started to laugh and looking forward to travel.

In the afternoon, an old fishermen threw the last boxes on old sailling and four young people is rapidly loaded baskets,bags,umbrellas,parcels, enough to fill a larger van.

After good running on the desk and cabins, they are finally ready to sail. Evening fell, fishermen cast their nets, and the passengers are safely seated and sipping their drink, when something attracted Naruto's attention. High sea wave aproached the boat, maybe Naruto would not even notice it on his top if it not for sinister sparkled,white foam.

"Hey guys, I am afraid that trouble is coming. I see a tall wave that is strangely moving."

"Oh no, not again…"

"We wanted only a peacefull evening…"

Complaining is starting.

After initial grumbling Harry got serios:

"This is not good! Turn the ship, cut the net, will sink us!"

"Cut nets…am I demon or not, I already got them cut off…"Naruto muttered:

"Kyuubi, magic of great wind,make a tunnel to make a bout go through it, and you magic boy make a magic to brake the wave down for if the wave get to the port city it will flood it down and kill everyone in it."

Kyuubi struggled with all force to command wind and save the ship and Harry quickly made a magic spell to break the waves.

"It's spellbound, I cannot do anything to stop it"yelped Harry.

"Come on Harry, I will help you with my magic" hurried Naruto.

Combined forces of two young boys malicious wave is defeated.

"A nice evening at sea" Crystal sarcastically remarks."What's next..killer whales, the great Kraken…"

"Don't summon" Naruto yelled and threw a big lightning bolt on started a big battle with huge octopus. Sea wolves started cutting off tentacles with their axes and fire lightning and balls flew at all one heavy hour the beast is defeated and ship is once again moving.

"Someone here know that we are here we have a traitor in our ranks, but I will fix that."decided Naruto.

Young demon started to whisper to himself and black shadow separates from his hands and dissapera somewhere in the east.

"No one will attack us anymore, we can relax."

Everyone was tired,drained and dirty. The charm of romantic evening is irretrievably disappeared in the heat of battle. Girls gently kissed their boyfriends and retrieve in their cabin.

"Romantic date with Harry usually ends up a big battle"whispered Crystal.

" Don't worry dear"embracing her Kyuubi said,"we will beat those gangsters and here will be a wonderful place to live, I believe in that."

Naruto and Kyuubi are my heroes. This story is for Mikie-From-Ireland.


	8. Chapter 8

After midnight someone knocked discreetly at the cabin door of Crystal and Kyuubi. The girls were sleepy and fuzzy opened the door and looked at the old and wrinkled face of old captain.

"Come on,ladies,wake up. We arrived at destination"

"What destination, captain?" the girls watched him confused,but the old man had already dissapeared like ghost.

"What is this all about" the girls asked, but were quickly prepared and came out on desk.

The scene was more than confusing and strange. The ship was moored in small lagoon. It was for the discrite flashes of distant stars. No noises were heard, not even the creaking of old sails, and yet they noticed a small boat that passes quickly from ship to shore and back.

The old captain quickly finger over lisp showed them to be quiet, put them in boat and sent them ashore. The boat arrived and showed them the path carved into the rock to the hidden cave.

Slowly they aproached the dark entrance, where Naruto and Harry are awaiting them. Silence was obviously very important and they all came in, pushing through the barrier that was slowly letting them in. They reached the group of people who were expecting them illuminated with just fisher's lamp.

It was a group of the Order of the Phoenix who with smiles greeted brave foursome.

"Ah here's our heroes" the voices were heard…" You defeated death eaters again"…

But old professor looked at them anxiously, in his eyes there was a lot of sadness in his words just a little encouragement:

"This meeting was organized in deep secret. Everyone knows that in our ranks there is a mole and that it's activities are mainly related to the four of you. You are definitely a thorn in the side of our enemies, with the fact on you all the harder,more frequent and stronger. I am not happy to admit it but it's true. By now you've had a lot of luck, but now you have your actions and your time to carefully manage. I have a lot to tell you about our enemy and the ways to destroy him. Let others say their own and then I will"…

Merry witch, whose hair is constantly changing color began to talk so fast that her words are assimilated into one another:

"Listen to me now now your movement must carefully hide. Even in circle of your loved ones tell one plan and do something completely unexpected. Then use informal methods for as a mugles. Often change the shape and organization of groups, two pairs are quite noticeable, but with a little masquerade it will be three girls in company with theirs mothers, four boys on the trip. Imagine different combinations so that yours enemies won't notice you that easily."

"Like we are careless children" muttered Naruto.

"You are not careless, but you survived a few times due to pure luck and the fact that you have been underestimated. It will not happen anymore. They consider you a serious opponents. And they hired a large and powerful forces to stop you."

"This is not a criticism" said the sad young werewolf" This is serious concern for your safety. A large,dark forces are moving and you are our best hope in this war. Survive to be able to win."

"Oh, yes…the reason why we invited you…our research has found out that the enemy has created more horcruxes and that is why he is almost invicible. Horcrux is made when a person separetes a part of his soul and stores it in some object. This magic is powerful and very dark. Explore his life and find out where he could hide his horcruxes. They are very hard to destroy but Naruto can destroy them with his demonic fire, anyway there is still more ways to destroy them but this one you have on hand, or with your fingers , or…" absentminded professor is still an absentminded professor.

"Ah,yes…if he understands what you are doing you'll be in big trouble…"

"As we are not now" Naruto could not shut up.

Each has added on an idea where to go or how to defend themselves. The older ones could not hide their concern through advice.

Young people are parted and in absolute silence left the cave and returned to the ship.

Under the wings of dark, the ship sailed unknown destination. The way knew only the captain and wisely said nothing. None of the crew was allowed to speak and most did not see anything. Begun the fierce race to win for Kyuubi and Naruto, Crystal and Harry.

New adventures for Naruto and Kyuubi by Sasha Naruto.


	9. Chapter 9

The dark coast somewhere on the Mediterran. Waves furiosly beat in small bay,rock like dark teeth of sea monster potruding from powerful foam of waves chased by storm. On the ledge is squeezing four wet silhouettes and were shouting with noise storms.

"Here is the place I am sure"

"If it is here then how to open it? should we sacrifice you or something like that?"

"Do not be so dramatic, I have everything planned."

"Yes of course, only that we don't get drowned."

"You're irrational, it's just a little water, and the place is here I am sure and start casting spells already so that we can enter inside and I too am fed with this storm. You don't have to sacrifice me at least not at first obstacle."

"You're crazy, I can't hear myself let alone casting some spells."

"Will you two stop already. Open up that damned cave so that we can enter. You will have inside plenty of opportunities to sacrifice each other if I don't dismembered both of you before that."

It all started one month before when they discovered a collector who collect school things of the Dark lord. Examination of collected material, they found the information in one fascicule that he was fascinated by the wonders of ancient worlds, and wondered if they really all gone.

Complicated demonic ritual Kyuubi has learned that part of the statue of Artemis' temple was saved from flames and taken away in a remote cave in the Mediterranean sea. But the cave was full of ancient traps and dark magic.

Naruto was for frontal access and dragged them to the cave for the largest storm that was raging as if he personally ordered. The rest of team did not liked this but they started to conquer the dark secrets.

Even now they grumble at the edge of cliff at risk to fall in wild sea. After more grumbling appeared narrow portal, and they have finally entered the cave.

"Hold! Don't move, let's see what is all here hidden…"

"Whatever is hidden, this place is old, I feel old traps from another time…"

"All this is certanly true, but here there are so many dark magic that simply choke everything around itself…"

"Enough talk, on the business guys."

From Kyuubi's hands started fly small glowing balls and soon the huge cave was completely lit on or not…Through all cave stretched the dark shadow that hides the view.

"What do you say, isn't it magical? Just look at all this archaic treasure at the other end. Wow I can't see all because of this fog, but I think that there are some things that were long forgotten and…"

"Oh Naruto don't be so delighted, start to destroy traps."

"Traps I will easily break up, they are work of human hands, it must first be dispersed this dark force. Come on wizards forward with full force."

Set off multitude of spells, anti-spells of good and light magic which is slowly tearing apart dark and evil which was made by Dark lord.

After several hours and more of fierce fighting the cave finally shone with warm and peaceful light. The evil is driven away.

"Bravo children, now is my turn…" Naruto was delighted.

"See those holes up at the top, there is a so-called rolling stones, one wrong step and it will fall on our heads, they can be stopped by levitation but one of us would be exhausted doing that so…" from Naruto's hands flew flames and the holes are permanently sealed.

"That was one problem, take a look now at floor in front of us…"

The cave had a shiny floor with dark blocks here and there, on the other end of the cave there was a podium and many ancient treasures were on it.

"This is not the floor, it's a lake of gelatinous mass, which is ten times fiercer than the strongest acid, if you mistakenly step on the stones we will all sink in and…"

"Naruto you're really in the mood for teaching…" Kyuubi laughed, and clapped her small hands and from them flowed air that freezes the entire surface including stones.

"Hey since when you use the magical ice?" Naruto is surprised,

"Always dear I just got the chance to use it now."

Soon they have deactivated all the traps and approached the podium. And now came the problem, where is horcrux among all those stuff.

"Harry look at that beautiful crown. I think this is the crown of the statue of Artemis." Crystal pointed at one of the crowns on separated huge box.

"Don't move and don't touch it…"cried Harry" This is a job for our hopeful demon".

Naruto focused a strong beam of demonic fire and crown began to melt. Horcrux trapped in it started to scream and die.

"It's done, and now let's run as soon as possible, I doubt that that he didn't felt this."

Running they have activated traps and on exit of the cave quickly transported.

Harry noticed at corner of his eye while leaving a huge number of dark wizards coming, but our heroes are already gone.

On small terrace fisherman's taverns four young people were drinking and happily talking.

"First is finished, move on"

Naruto and Kyuubi in next adventures.


End file.
